In highly e-oriented era, all the tools needed in human life and work have integrated with some kinds of electronic components. For example, computer, cellular phone, camera, automobile and motorcycle, a variety of household appliance and manufacturing equipment, etc. Although e-oriented life has brought great convenience to human, due to the need of continuous power supply for the operation of electronic components, use of electrical power, such as battery or home/industrial level of DC or AC power is also increased accordingly.
Under the situation of limited traditional energy and easy generation of pollution, there is a need for new pollution-free energy. Therefore, many related organizations have devoted to the development of wind energy, tidal energy and solar energy. Therefore, many kinds of related power generating products have been developed, among them, the application in solar energy field is the most eye-catching one. With the development of semiconductor technology, a light and compact solar cell is now available in the market, in the meantime, it is integrated with some electronic products to provide the power needed for the operation of the electronic products.
In addition, in order to simplify the process of electronic product, reduce the manufacturing cost and expand the application scope, flexible substrate has been gradually introduced into the electronic product to replace traditional substrate. For example, plastic substrate has been used to replace the glass substrate in liquid crystal display to manufacture flexible display such as electronic paper. Due to the limited volume of such electronic products, if thin solar cells can be integrated therein, it will be helpful to improve the entire design structure and extending the utilization time. However, the glass transition temperatures of the frequently used flexible substrate today, such as poly ethylene naphthalate (PEN) and poly ethylene terephthalate (PET) are 80° C. and 120° C. respectively. This makes it difficult to take the high temperature in the process of plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) for the fabrication of solar cells. In addition, if the temperature of the process of PECVD is reduced, for example, lower than 150° C., then the photovoltaic conversion efficiency of the solar cell will be very poor.